ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
SpongeBob
''SpongeBob & Nicktoons: Goo of the Doom ''is a crossover games for Xbox One, PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch, Wii U, and Nintendo 3DS. Playable characters * Mitchell Van Morgan * Marquessa * SpongeBob SquarePants * Plankton * El Tigre * Django of the Dead * Ladybug * Le Paon * Bloom * Icy * Lincoln Loud * Chandler * Arnold Shortman * Helga G. Pataki * Lasombra * Danny Phantom * Ember McLain * Jimmy Neutron (with Goddard) * Beautiful Gorgeous * Dudley Puppy * Verminious Snaptrap * Leonardo * Shredder * Aang * Azula * Korra * Amon * Bunsen * Amanda Killman * Harvey Beaks * Dade * Pig * Goat * Banana * Cricket * Lord Garglemouth * Sanjay (with Craig) * Mr. Noodman * SwaySway * Buhduece * Rambamboo * Jenny XJ9 * Vexus * Zim * Dib * Goo SpongeBob (Final Level only) Enemies * Green Goo Monster * Pink Goo Monster * Blue Goo Monster * Red Goo Monster * Purple Goo Monster * Cyan Goo Monster * Orange Goo Monster * Turquoise Goo Monster * Black Goo Monster * White Goo Monster * Yellow Goo Monster Non-playable characters * Old Wise Crab * Robo Computer Lady Levels TBA Rescues * Gavin O'Neal Davis * Carolyn Ashley Taylor * Jennifer Hooker * Martin J. Moody * David Jesse Drake * Nicholas Dunn * Ebony Nichole Lewis * Scottie Salmon * Sarah Lynn Meadows * Valerie Ann Gupton * Devin Nelson * Lakeisha James * Lina Fitzgerald * Brock Clark * Pierre * Kwame Alston * Ulysses * Jamie * Annabelle * Dr. Alexander Payne * Amanda Payne * Gary the Snail * Patrick Star * Sandy Cheeks * Eugene H. Krabs * Squidward Q. Tentacles * Frida Suarez * White Pantera * Puma Loco * Maria Rivera * Dr. Chipotle Jr. * Sergio * Black Cuvero * Chloé Bourgeois * Alya Césaire * Sabria Raincomprix * Nino Lahiffe * Musa * Tecna * Aisha * Flora * Roxy * Kiko * Darcy * Stormy * Lori Loud * Leni Loud * Lynn Loud * Lucy Loud * Luna Loud * Luan Loud * Clyde McBride * Ronnie Anne Santiago * Dash Baxter * Sam Manson * Tucker Foley * Jazz Fenton * Carl Wheezer * Sheen Estevez * Betty Quinnlan * Nick Dean * Cindy Vortex * Gerald Johanssen * Phoebe Heyerdahl * Eugene Horowitz * Sid * Rhonda Wellington Lloyd * Harold Berman * Lila Sawyer * Keswick * The Chief * Peg Puppy * Kitty Katswell * Donatello * Raphael * Michelangelo * April O'Neill * Katara * Sokka * Zuko * Momo * Toph Bei Fong * Tenzin * Bolin * Mako * Ikki * Fee * Foo * Claire * Princess * Piri Piri * Rooter * Mikey Munroe * Darcy * Sophie Sanders * Beverly * Miss Flap * Brad Carbunkle * Tuck * Sheldon * Nora Wakeman * Miss Bitters * Professor Membrane * Gaz * GiR Bosses (Console only) * Martin J. Moody (Goo) * Bubble Bass (Goo) * Chloé Bourgeois (Goo) * Darcy and Stormy (Goo) * GiR (Goo) * Ghost Dog (Goo) * Zuko (Goo) * Girl Eating Plant (Goo) * Harold Berman (Goo) * Globulous Maximus (Final Boss) Bosses (Nintendo 3DS only) * 4-Eyed Goo (Goo) * Vlad (Goo) * Chloé Bourgeois (Goo) * Almighty Tallest (Goo) * Iroh (Goo) * Harold Berman (Goo) * Globulous Maximus (Gooey Hands, Arms, Feet, & Legs Form) (Final Boss) Gallery File:SpongeBob-featuring-Nicktoons-Goo-of-the-Doom-Xbox-One.png File:SpongeBob-featuring-Nicktoons-Goo-of-the-Doom-PS4.png File:SpongeBob-featuring-Nicktoons-Goo-of-the-Doom-Nintendo-Switch.png File:SpongeBob-featuring-Nicktoons-Goo-of-the-Doom-Wii-U.png File:SpongeBob-featuring-Nicktoons-Goo-of-the-Doom-Nintendo-3DS.png Trivia * The Fairly OddParents characters are absent in this game. * There will be a Last game in Nicktoons Unite! Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:2018 video games Category:Nicktoons Category:Nicktoons Games Category:Nicktoons Unite Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera Category:Miraculous Ladybug Category:The Loud House Category:Hey Arnold! Category:Danny Phantom Category:Jimmy Neutron Category:T.U.F.F. Puppy Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Avatar:The Last Airbender Category:The Legend of Korra Category:Bunsen Is a Beast Category:Bunsen is a Beast Category:My Life As A Teenage Robot Category:Invader Zim Category:Xbox One Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:New Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Nintendo 2DS Category:Nintendo 2DS XL Category:Wii U Category:Crossover Video games